


The New Defenders

by hlew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what I'm doing, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, like I don't even like this story I just like the characters, please read even though this is terrible, the stuff I already wrote is so short omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlew/pseuds/hlew
Summary: Hi! So, this is a new story I'm writing. It's shit, I know, but bear with it please. It's kinda short in the beginning, but it'll be longer





	1. Chapter 1

You’ve probably heard of the Paladins of Voltron. The five men and women who defended the universe against the Galra, and went on awesome space adventures. Takashi Shirogane, the pilot of the black lion—well originally—later Keith Kogane took on piloting the black lion. Keith originally piloted the red lion, but Lance McClain, who originally piloted the blue lion, took on piloting the red lion. Later Allura took on piloting the blue lion. Pidge Gunderson, or Katie Holt, piloted the green lion. And last, but certainly not least, Hunk Garrett, who piloted the Yellow Lion. These paladins will go down in history, but they can’t defend the earth for forever.

After saving Earth from the Galra, the paladins retired and passed on the mantles of Paladins of Voltron to five new paladins. Cassiopeia, or Cassie, Leclair now pilots the black lion. Theadora “Thea” Brenner is the red paladin, and the right hand woman to Cassie. Leenah Mormont took on being the green paladin. Archer “Archie” Kirch is the blue lion’s pilot. And the yellow lion’s pilot is Thorin "Thor" Archlute. These five are the new Paladins of Voltron. They will be protecting our universe. These five don't seem like the best fit for the job, but they're going to prove themselves sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins are trying their best. Shiro and Adam are tired dads. This chapter's terrible I'm sorry.

“What the hell, Thea?! You just crashed into me,” Archer yelled through the communication devices.  
“I’m sorry, Archer, I was trying to form voltron,” Thea responded just as loudly.  
“Please stop yelling. We can hear you both just fine,” Thorin said in a much quieter voice.  
“Thorin is right. Clearly, forming Voltron this way isn’t working. Thea! Stop running into other people’s lions! You’ve already tried that once! It didn’t work,” Cassie said frantically. Through the comms, the paladins could hear sighs from each other. The lions were scattered in an open field. Above them, the Atlas, a ship created to defend Earth from the Galra and house the lions, hovered. There, the pilots, Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane, and his husband, Adam, stood listening to the conversation.  
“God, they’re a mess,” Shiro mumbled.  
“Like you were any better,” Adam joked with a smile on his face. Shiro smiled as well.  
“I’m insulted.” Shiro put his hand against his chest dramatically and leaned against the monitor. Adam shook his head and turned back to the computer in front of him. Adam had taken Coran’s place when the original crew retired, but not after multiple lessons on how every part of the Atlas works. Adam swears that he knows every single piece of the Atlas like he knows the back of his hand. Below them, the red lion crashed into the green lion.  
“I’m sorry! That was actually an accident!” Thea yelled through the comms. Shiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Everyone back up to the Atlas. You’ll be running drills. Bring your bayards,” Shiro told the paladins.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Paladins of Voltron stood in front of their Captain. Shiro explained the rules of the drill—don’t let anyone else get hit—and then gently took Adam’s hand in his own to lead him up to where they could watch. Each paladin activated their shield and their bayard. Each paladin’s bayard took a different form. Cassie and Thea both have swords. Cassie’s almost looks like excalibur from King Arthur, but Thea’s is more of a short sword. Archer’s bayard is a bow and arrow. (cliche, I know) Leenah’s bayard is similar to a military gun. It’s small, but efficient. Thorin’s bayard is an axe. The five paladins stood in a circle, back to back, and faced the drones flying in front of them.   
“Watch each other’s backs,” Cassie warned, and then the drones started shooting. Each paladin held their shields up, and backed into a smaller circle. Leenah was the first one down after a few minutes, due to Thea dodging.   
“Sorry, Leenah!” Thea yelled.  
“It’s okay!” was heard from a small voice, but it sounded far away.  
The paladins kept blocking the shots from the drones, making sure to watch each other’s backs. Archer fell second. He’s good with the bayard and the lion, but that’s about it. Cassie, Thorin, and Thea shuffled closer together to make sure no one got hit, and kept blocking. Eventually, Cassie and Thorin were the last two left. The two stood back to back, turning slowly. One blast hit Thorin’s knee, and without him watching Cassie’s back, one hit the back of her thigh.   
“You guys lasted about 20 minutes,” Shiro said from where he was watching.  
“That’s better than last time!” Leenah said happily.  
“Leenah last time we barely lasted ten minutes,” Archer said in a ‘this should be obvious’ way. Cassie gave him a ‘you need to shut up’ look, and that quickly ended the conversation.  
“I think we should take a break, eat some lunch, and then run this drill again. Sound like a plan?” Thorin suggested.  
“Heck yeah, Thor!” Thea jumped up to give him a high-five, and tucked her helmet under her arm.   
“Thor? Like the Norse God?” Adam questioned.  
“Oh I was thinking more Chris Hemsworth, but yeah, same difference,” Thea explained. Adam looked a bit confused, but decided not to question Thea any further. He’d probably end up more confused than he was in the first place. Shiro nodded in agreement.  
“Food might be good for you guys. Besides, there’s a drill that we did years ago that you can do while you eat.”  
“Hell no. I’m not doing a drill while I eat,” Thea said somewhat dramatically.  
“Yes you are,” Cassie said. She took off her helmet, and pushed some stray hair out of her face. “Shiro’s the only one here who’s formed Voltron successfully multiple times. We’re listening to him.” Just then, the alarm system rang through the Atlas.  
“To your lions!” Cassie and Shiro yelled simultaneously. Each paladin put their helmets back on, and ran towards the hangers housing their lions. Shiro and Adam ran towards the bridge.   
The doors to the opened, and Adam immediately stopped.  
“Holy shit, is that a dragon?!”  
“Babe, that might be the most normal thing you see.”  
“Takashi, I don’t like this space trip that much anymore.”  
“Come on, it’ll be fun!”  
“I do not consider this fun.”  
“This is so much fun! Shields up. Prep the defenses, please.”  
“On it. Your idea of fun is very different from mine.”  
“Yeah? What’s your idea of fun? Get ready to fire on that dragon. Buy the paladins time to get to their lions.”  
“Can do. My idea of fun is not whatever this is.”  
“The paladins should be out in a few seconds. Once we deal with this dragon, we can do whatever your idea of fun is.”  
“Sounds like a plan. Should we fire on the dragon?”  
“Has it fired on us?”  
“Takashi, unless this dragon has acquired some sort of weapon, I don’t think it can fire on us.”  
“Okay, has it attacked us or breathed fire at us?”  
“I don’t know if this dragon can breathe fire, but no, it has not attacked us.”  
“Okay, let’s wait it out. Where are the paladins?”  
As if on cue, each lion flew past the bridge. Through the comms, Shiro and Adam could hear Cassie giving out orders, Leenah trying to figure out how there was a dragon in front of them, Thorin and Thea being really excited about the dragon, and Archer sighing.  
“I want to pet the dragon!” Thea shouted happily.  
“No! Do not under any circumstances pet the dragon!” Cassie responded frantically.  
“Why not?” Thorin questioned.  
“Because that’s just a terrible idea in every scenario possible,” Archer explained.  
“This scenario shouldn’t be possible!” Leenah yelled.  
“Shh. We can be like Bilbo in the Hobbit.”  
“Thea, we’re in flying lions there’s no way we can be like Bilbo,” Archer said.  
“Guys, after this we’re going back to Earth. I just got a message that we’re picking up a new crew member,” Shiro said through the comms.  
“Okay. Everyone, in formation!” Cassie said. Each lion grouped up next to the black lion in formation. There was the occasional crash of one lion running into another, which caught the dragon’s attention.  
“Well, it sees us,” Thea pointed out.  
“No shit, Sherlock,” Leenah responded.  
“Everyone, get ready to try and form Voltron again. I know we haven’t done very well lately, but we have to try,” Cassie encouraged.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here have a short filler before we add more people

[Enter that super long clip of Voltron being formed]  
“Yes! We did it!” Leenah shouted happily. She sat up a bit in her chair to see everything, even if she was already sitting on her knees. According to her, the lions were not built for people who are “vertically challenged.”  
“Yeah we did!” Thorin exclaimed.  
“Hey, I’m the right arm! Cassie, I’m like your right hand man! Or woman?”  
“Thea, I think that was intentional,” Archer said calmly. “Also, there’s a dragon, so can we focus? And yell about forming Voltron later?”  
“Oh, yeah! Dragon! That’s the main problem right now,” Leenah explained.  
“Does anyone know how to fight a dragon?” Thea asked.  
“I mean, I saw Harry Potter. Does that count?” Thorin replied.  
“No, it doesn’t. Um, Thea, don’t you have the sword? And Leenah has the shield? Let’s start with that,” Cassie suggested. Thea and Leenah each activated their weapon, while the other three paladins kept a close eye on the dragon. After a long fought battle, the paladins, with much help from the Atlas, were able to defeat the dragon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Shiro are everyone's dads

Thea was freaking out. They were a few hours away from Earth, her uniform was way too big, and she couldn’t figure out how to roll up the sleeves and them stay there. So, of course, she resorted to asking her dad figures, Shiro and Adam. She shuffled down the halls of the Atlas towards the Bridge.  
“I need help,” Thea announced as the doors opened. She held up her hands to show the sleeves were too long. Shiro and Adam both looked up to look at Thea. Adam swiftly moved around the consoles to help Thea. He crouched down to roll up her sleeves. After Shiro went to Kerberos, Thea and Archer arrived at the Garrison. Both were practically abandoned at the Garrison by their families, so Adam took them in like Shiro had done for Keith. Adam had plenty of experience with rolling up sleeves.  
“There you go. We’ll be on Earth in about 2 hours, and once we’re there we have to go through Garrison routines. Will you let the other paladins know?”  
“Yeah! Thanks, Adam!”  
“No problem, Thea.” Thea ran off to find the other paladins.  
Turns out only one other paladin had the same problem as Thea. Everyone else’s uniforms were too small. Apparently, everyone had put on muscle while they were in space. So, everyone’s uniforms were too small. Except for Leenah and Thea, who were just tiny. Maybe the Garrison expected them to grow. They didn’t grow though, so now they’re way too small for the uniforms. Cassie, Archer, and Thorin were having the opposite problem. Each of them had put on a lot of muscle throughout training, and had grown out of their uniforms. Eventually, they all just decided to wear the paladin armour until they could get new Garrison Uniforms.


End file.
